basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Liga Nacional de Baloncesto Profesional
| champion = Toros de Nuevo Laredo (1st title) | website = www.lnbp.com.mx }} The Liga Nacional de Baloncesto Profesional )(National Professional Basketball league) (LNBP) is the top professional basketball league in Mexico. The league was founded in 2000 with 11 teams, expanding to 24 as of 2008. Despite its short history, in contrast with other national leagues, the LNBP has established itself as one of the most important basketball leagues in Latin America. Famous basketball players who have played in the league include Jamario Moon,Se impone Fuerza Regia a Selección. June 24, 2006. Retrieved on July 18, 2008. Dennis Rodman,Rodman comes back, first in Mexico. October 12, 2004. Retrieved on July 18, 2008. Sun Ming Ming,Fuerza Regia le quitó lo invicto a Halcones UV. October 28, 2007. Retrieved on July 18, 2008. Horacio LlamasMexicali o Saltillo van contra Fuerza Regia en la LNBP. November 1, 2005. Retrieved on July 18, 2008. and many others. Current Teams * Volcanes de Toluca (Toluca Volcanoes) (Toluca, Mexico) * Fuerza Regia (Regia Force) Monterrey, Nuevo León) * Algodoneros de Torreon (Torreon Cottonpickers) Torreon, Coahuila) * Huracanes De Tampico (Tampico Hurricanes) Teampico, Tamaulipas * Lobos Grises UAD (UAD Gray Wolves) (Durango, Durango) * Potros ITSON (ITSON Colts) (Ciudad Obregón, Sonora) * Soles de Mexicali (Mexicali Suns) (Mexicali, Baja California) * Abejas De Guanajuato (Guanajuato Bees) Guanajuato, Guanajuato * Toros De Laredo (Laredo Bulls) (Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas) * Angeles de Puebla (Puebla Angels) (Puebla, Puebla) * Saltillo (Saltillo, Coahuila) * Titanes Distrito Federal, (Distrito Federal Titans) Mexico City * Halcones Rojos Veracruz (Veracruz Red Hawks) (Veracruz, Veracruz) * Halcones UV Xalapa (UV Xalapa Falcons) (Xalapa, Veracruz) * Lechugueros de Leon (Leon Lettuceman) ( (León, Guanajuato) * Ola Verde de Poza Rica (Poza Rica Green Wave) (Poza Rica, Veracruz) * Panteras de Aguascalientes (Aguascalientes Panthers) (Aguascalientes, Aguascalientes) * Pioneros de Cancún (Cancun Pioneers) (Cancún, Quintana Roo) Ola Verde and Algodoneros were folded before the season ended. Defunct teams * Jaguares de la Bahia (Bahia Jaguars) * Venados de Laredo (Nuevo Laredo Deer) (renamed Toros de Nuevo Laredo) (Nuevo Laredo Bulls) * Bravos de Piedras Negras (Piedras Negras Braves) * Union Zacatecas (Zacatecas Union) * Barreteros de Zacatecas (Zacatecas Coal miners) * Guerreros Del Norte (North Warriors) * Lobos Grises UAD (UAD Gray Wolves) * Lobos UADeC (UADeC Wolves) * Galgos de Tijuana (Tijuana Greyhounds) * Cimarrones de Ensenada (Ensenada Rams) * Astros de Tecate (Tecate Astros) * Mayas de Mérida (Merida Mayas) * Guerreros de Morelia (Morelia Warriors) * Caballeros de Culiacan (Culiacan Warriors) * Estrellas INDEBASQUET (INDEBASQUET Stars) * Pilares Distrito Federal (Distrito Federal Pillars) * Loros UCol (UCol Parrots) * Correcaminos UAT Victoria (UAT Victoria Roadrunners) * Correcaminos UAT Tampico (UAT Tampico Roadrunners) * Correcaminos UAT Matamoros (UAT Matamoros Roadrunners) * Correcaminos UAT Reynosa (UAT Roadrunners) * Dorados de Chihuahua (Chihuahua Golden) * Garzas de Plata UAEH (UAEH Silver Herons) * Garzas Guerreras UATX (UATX War Herons) * Gambusinos de Fresnillo (Fresnillo Goldseekers) * Leñadores de Durango (Durango Lumberjacks) * Tuberos de Colima (Colima Tubemakers) * Zorros UMNSNH (UMNSNH Foxes) * Cometas de Queretaro (Queretaro Comets) * Libertadores de Queretaro (Queretaro Liberators) * Santos Reales San Luis Potosí (San Luis Potosi Royal Saints) * Bucaneros de Campeche (Campeche Buccaneers) * Halcones UV Cordoba (UV Cordoba Falcons) * Indios de Juarez (Juarez Indians) League Champions Copa Independencia winners The Copa Independencia (Independence Cup) was a pre-season tournament created by the LNBP. Notes Related links/Sources *Official League Site Category:Basketball leagues